1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present application relates to a cascode circuit with a tunable capacitance.
2. Description of Related Art
Demands for power circuit that is able to supply higher power have increased in recent developments. The higher power allows the power circuit to operate more efficiently.
Power transistors are able to withstand high voltages and currents, and thus are utilized for power circuits. However, parasitic capacitances that arise in the power transistors are substantially formed during the manufacturing process. The switching loss in the power circuit is caused from the parasitic capacitances. As a result, the efficiency of the power circuit is reduced.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.